


Leif

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [27]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Kaidan meets Hannah Shepard, and boy does she have a surprise for him.





	Leif

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Trope Bingo Round 11 square: _Meet the Parents/Family_.

“Major Alenko?”

Kaidan glanced up from the data pad he was reading at the woman addressing him, the three stars on her uniform collar had him on his feet and saluting. “Yes Ma’am?”

“At ease Major.” The Vice Admiral said as she stepped into the room and allowed the door to close behind her. “This is a social visit.”

“Of course Ma’am.” Kaidan dropped into parade rest and watched as she took in the room. He didn’t need to read the name sowed across her breast to know that she was Hannah Shepard; mother of humanity’s first Spectre and the only man he’d ever loved. John had her eyes.

“This is a very nice ship.” She observed, as she moved to the large window. 

Kaidan moved to stand beside her, staring out at Earth. “The Normandy was more impressive when she was fully functional.”

“You’re talking about the AI; EDI.” 

Kaidan glanced at her reflection to find her watching him. “Yes, without her presence the ship feels . . . dead.”

Hannah Shepard hummed but did not say anything, and the both of them went back to looking out at their home planet.

Kaidan cleared his throat after a few minutes of quiet. “You said this was a social visit Ma’am?”

“Please call me Hannah,” she said, smiling at him. “I’m certain that once my boy is out of his coma he will do the right thing and marry you.”

Kaidan’s heart somersaulted at her words. “Marry me?” 

“Do you not love my John?” She asked curiously, turned to look at him.

“I-” Kaidan remembered those last minutes before Shepard ordered the Normandy away, remembered John’s declaration of love and his own response. “Yes, but-”

“But nothing.” She said. “My son, more than anyone, deserves his happy ending.”

“And you think that’s with me?” Kaidan asked incredulously, only just remembering to tack on a last minute “Ma’am.”

The Vice Admiral broke into giggles, which quickly turned into full laughter. “Oh Kaidan,” she said, as she tried to suppress her laughter. “If only you knew just how much my son loved you.”

“I think I have some idea,” he muttered, embarrassed by her laughter. 

She stopped laughing at his words, suddenly serious as she asked, “So he told you then?” 

“That he loved me?”

“No,” she said slowly. “About Leif.”

Kaidan felt so confused. “What is leaf?”

“Leif,” she said again. “L. E. I. F., pronounced Leef. Your son.”

“I- I don’t have a son.” Kaidan said, suddenly feeling faint.

Hannah helped him to a seat, and then sat beside him. “My son is a foolish boy, and the Illusive Man would have done anything to keep him loyal to Cerberus. Even if it meant stealing your sperm sample from the Alliance.”

“My sper-” Kaidan clamped his mouth shut even as he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. “Why would he do that?”

“John thought he’d lost all chance with you after Horizon,” she said, sighing. “He had Doctor Chakwas inseminate him after they came back through the Omega 4 Relay.”

Kaidan had so many questions but was unsure which one to start with, he could only look at her helplessly.

“Here,” she said, activating her omni-tool. “This is a live feed of his cradle in my room on the Orizaba.”

“Why Leif?” Kaidan asked, staring at the screen, watched as the little boy with his cleft chin slept.

“I honestly don’t know,” she said. “But it means heir, descendent, son.”

Kaidan smiled as the boy snuffled in his sleep. “As soon as John wakes up, I’m going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! ♥ And I apologise for any errors.
> 
> I would love feedback, even if it's just to tell me to add a tag or up the rating ^_^


End file.
